


Lighting Bug

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess





	Lighting Bug

November 1st had come around before anyone was quite ready for it and with it came winds, colorful leaves and colder days and nights. The cold was nothing to Logan, he'd spent most of his life around snow but Remy was thin blooded and without extra body fat for heat. Luckily for Remy the cabin they were currently staying in had a fire place and Remy was currently occupying his time by launching small bits of twigs into the fire and watching as the quick jolt of his powers caused the flames to temporarily turn from a reddish yellow to a pinkish purple. Logan couldn't help but stare at the younger man even when grease from the pan he was holding popped onto his bare chest, after all the burn would heal almost as soon as it happened.

They had come up to this cabin for a short vacation before the city became packed with out of town family coming in for the holidays. They would be returning before thanksgiving to attend the annual X-Mansion dinner before some of the students, the ones who still had places to go home to, left to visit family. Logan knew this vacation would do them both well. Logan had never been much of a people person and Remy's empathy meant that he sometimes despite his social nature had to get away from it all.

Logan pulled his gaze away from Remy long enough to check that the pan seared turkey he was currently preparing had not burned and then slid the now cooked contents of the pan onto two plates. Setting the plates on the table Logan went to pull the sweet yams and casserole from the oven before covering the soup on the stove top to simmer for a few minutes before returning his gaze back to the Cajun in the main room. Remy must have grown tired of playing with the flames at some point and was now flipping trough a book he had brought along.

Logan could not stop the smile as he watched Remy's red eyes skim the page. Logan loved to watch Remy read, when said mutant got to an exciting part in his story his eyes seemed to sparkle and glow like a fire cracker and Logan just could not get enough of the breathtaking sight. Turning back to the stove Logan checked the soup and upon making sure it was done begin to set the table before calling Remy into the dinning room for their tiny pre-holiday Thanksgiving feast.


End file.
